Spiderman Homecoming - Party Hard
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Peter is pushing himself a bit too far trying to balance homework, Spiderman and actual intern like work, Tony helps him sort it all out but on the condition that Peter be a bit more social, this would of course with there luck backfire horribly leaving Peter exposed during a battle.


Peter is with Mr Stark, on what must be like the one hundredth floor of this fancy looking building in the middle of nowhere. It was a facility that not even the government knew about, a place that Tony had designed specifically for doing anything without having to worry about somebody meddling, a place that he wouldn't have revealed to anybody just a year ago, but now apparently, it was full of people, people that didn't deserve to be locked up due to the accords, but were as risk of it.

Tony didn't speak to any of these people, even though he felt it was his obligation to protect them in some way, it definitely wasn't his obligation to get a long with them. Well, except for one, Peter was over for the week. Tony had sorted out a whole floor for the kid, well half of a whole floor, it was shared with Tony, it was in case the accords ever negatively affected the kid, which he hoped they wouldn't but knew it was possible, either way he chose not to dwell on that as he worked on a new robot designed to help stop buildings from collapsing, a certain genius kids idea.

"It needs to be able to recognize the main pillars to hold them up," Peter pointed out, looking at the program, something Tony had insisted he do, knowing that Peter was way better at hardware then he was software and it would do the kid some good to practice it all.

"That's shouldn't be too difficult, they just need some sensors that can recognize the pressure being held and..."

Peter nodded, "done."

Tony grinned, "god kid, keep up like this and I won't be necessary any more."

Peter laughed, smiled brightly up at Tony before continuing his typing.

After many hours of hard work, without any windows to remind them of the passing of time, checking on an email Tony saw the time, almost three in the morning, "oops, okay, that's enough for one night, some of us need our beauty sleep, others need to respect bed time."

Peter glared at the older man, but as he got up and realized he was tired he nodded, "tomorrow more?" he asked with a smile.

Tony nodded, "well, I may be busy, but Friday knows you can come in when you want so..."

Although at first Peter felt disappointed, wanting to work with his hero, he then realized that Tony trusted him enough to let Peter go into his own private workshop unsupervised. And that meant a lot of Peter who smiled brightly.

Tony led the kid to his room, reminding him to ask Friday any problems he may have, that he wasn't allowed to skip breakfast in favour of sleeping and that if anybody asked he was an intern helping out on some super secret project.

Peter nodded and entered the room. Tony wondered of towards his own room, slept for about an hour but woke up after having a small night terror of Peter falling from a building, this had been a common night terror since he started working with Peter, even though he knew perfectly well that Peter had fallen from buildings on many occasions and also got up unscratched for most of them.

Still the image of Peter on the ground, covered in blood, unresponsive, well it got rid of any hope of sleeping Tony may have had, so instead he got up, walking down the hall, he hesitated when he reached Peter's door, but he just wanted to see Peter in bed safe and sound. So he opened the door just a tiny bit, he was surprised to see the light on, Peter sitting at his desk writing, he looked up.

"Mr Stark?" Peter sat up straighter, "any problem?"

Tony opened the door more so as to see, "oh, just checking... what are you doing?"

Peter looked at his book, blushing slightly in embarrassment, "I-I... u-um... homework."

"At," Tony looked down at his watch, "five in the morning."

Peter looked at his homework then up at Tony, "well, I'm a little behind..."

Tony sighed and entered, closing the door behind him, he grabbed a seat and sat next to the kid, "kid, if you don't have time to help me with these bots, you don't have to."

Peter's eyes widened, "no! The bots are way more important, they could save lives this is just... just..."

"I know," Tony sighed, "I did school too, but it's important that you do it and, if you do it without exhausting yourself, even better."

Peter frowned, "I'm sorry, I'll try to organize myself better from now on."

Tony shook his head, "it's not just that Peter, you need to be more... teenage, I mean like, go out with friends and to parties, you shouldn't be working constantly and although you don't see it that way, yes, Spiderman is work."

Peter looked away, "well, you got one thing right."

"What was that?"

This was the closest Tony had seen to attitude from Peter and he didn't appreciate the tone at all, but when he saw Peter flinch, "sorry," and apologize, Tony regretted his tone even more.

"I get it kid, I really do, but you only get one chance to live this part of your life and you already lose a lot of it due to your intellect and school, add to that Spiderman and well... I just want you to enjoy yourself a little."

Peter gave a small nod, "I understand, I'll keep it in mind."

Tony gave a small nod, "look, go to bed, tomorrow I'll help you with your homework, we'll work out a timetable where you can balance everything you got on your hands a bit better and then we can do some work on the bots, sound fair?"

Peter looked surprised then shook his head, "I-I can do my homework alone, it's nothing difficult I-"

"Kid, just trying to speed things up a bit, besides, then you can go back to school and say Iron Man helped you with your homework."

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Now, bed time."

Peter nodded, obediently abandoning the school work and climbing into the comfortable bed. Tony took in a deep breath, finally seeing the kid in bed safe and sound, and feeling more tired than he expected, he headed towards his own bed.

The next morning Tony sat down with Peter after breakfast to realize he really was no help to Peter, the kid was amazingly affective, thinking quick and writing the answer down before Tony had the chance to say anything. What Tony was surprised by though was the huge amount of homework the kid got, so much so Tony was tempted to go down and talk to the school, but he knew it was true that Peter was in all the extra classes and there by probably had way more homework than the average student.

They organized a timetable, agreeing on only two hours of Spiderman a day on school nights, but that he could spend more time being Spiderman in company of Iron Man over the weekend if nothing came up. He also added in time to work on personal projects and something Peter was all against, yet Tony felt was important, Peter would go out to a party or social meeting of some kind at least once a month, this way he would be at least minimally social.

After that they finished the new bots, Peter was excited to test it out, Tony said that tomorrow they would go to an abandoned warehouse that needed knocking down and put them to the test there.

The week passed and the bots had been invented, made, tested, perfected, retested and finally approved for use. Peter was back at school, happy all his homework was correct.

He was sitting at his desk, scribbling into his notebook, trying to figure out some improvement for the new bots that could further help ensure civilian safety. He was so interested in his sketch that even with his heightened senses didn't hear the guy coming close.

"Hey! Peter!" Flash was looking down at Peter's notes, the boy closed the book in response.

"What is it Flash?"

Flash grinned, "well I got a party at my house this weekend, the whole school is invited, which includes you, loser."

Peter glared, was about to turn down the invite, but then he remembered his deal with Mr Stark, he frowned, let out a breath and smiled, "well, perhaps I'll come."

This surprised Flash, "you show up to something?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "I've been busy."

Flash laughed, "whatever, just if you come try not to bore everyone else to sleep!"

And then, Flash was gone, Ned who was next to him raised an eyebrow, "you aren't seriously thinking of going to one of Flash's dumb parties are you?"

Peter looked away, "Mr Stark wants me to socialize more, it seems like a good way to make him happy."

"Seriously? Mr Stark? Tony Stark? The Iron Man? Wants you to socialize more?!" Ned practically shouted the last part, making Peter shush him.

"Yeah, he says I only get to be a teenager once."

Ned laughed, "he is like, you know, a parent."

Peter shook his head, "he just feels responsible for me, cause he gave me the suit and made me a hero, kinda, I already was but... I'll go to the party, take a photo, post it on the web and then leave, easy."

Ned nodded, "fair game."

"Now come on, we're going to end behind again and I only just caught up," Peter groaned, eyes on the clock.

After school, after patrol and after homework, Peter was about to send Happy his daily text informing him of all that happened when he saw an incoming call from an unregistered number, Peter hesitated before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Spiderman!" the familiar voice of Tony, "how you doing kiddo?"

"Oh, um, very good Mr Stark, I um... just finished my homework," Peter felt dumb, "took down a couple of thieves but it was quiet on the crime fighting front today, which is good so..."

"That's very good," Tony said proudly, "and you respected your new timetable?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "yeah, I did," he hesitated, "I even accepted an invitation to a party for this weekend."

"Really?" Tony sounded so happy with Peter, the kid was surprised.

"Y-Yeah... well, you asked me to so..."

Tony smiled, even though Peter couldn't see him, "well that's great, you will have a great time I am sure."

Peter nodded, "yeah," he wasn't quite as sure, but wasn't about to say anything like that to Tony.

"Anyway, after the party how about I send Happy to pick you up so we can work?"

Peter smiled, this did excite him, "I would love that!"

Tony knew that would be more exciting for the kid, "anyway, no need to send Happy a message today, he knows I phoned you, but tomorrow, daily updates, you know the drill kiddo."

Peter rolled his eyes, "got it."

"Anyway, I better go, I'm in the middle of a meeting?"

"Let me guess, excruciatingly boring and using any excuse to escape?"

Tony laughed, "you caught me, but I really did want to check you were applying the time table."

"Yeah sure thing, anyway, back to your meeting, I don't get to skip school to check up on you now do I?"

Another laugh, "don't push it, stay safe kid."

"I will."

Aunt May was standing at the door, she giggled making Peter turn quickly before rolling his eyes.

"Oh Peter, that Tony really does care about you more than he lets on," she said with a proud smile.

Peter stood up, putting his homework away, "his a billionaire and a superhero, really, he has better things to do."

"Well clearly he hasn't, come on Peter, supper."

The rest of the week was no different than usual, well, other than the new timetable, Peter went to school, did Spiderman, did Homework, texted Happy.

On Friday Peter had the party, he dressed up with some dark coloured jeans and a red and black shirt, nothing fancy, but slightly better than his usual nerd puns. Ned had decided to tag along, even though if parties were not a Peter thing they were much less a Ned thing. When they entered the party they were greeted by a huge cheer.

"Parker! You showed!" Flash shouted, he sounded equally surprised and teasing.

Peter hated this, hated being the centre of attention, "yeah."

"Well it's about time, must be your first time at one of my parties?" he grinned.

Peter nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for? Have a drink!" Flash put a red cup in Peter's hand.

Peter raised the cup to his mouth but then smelled what it was, "this is alcohol?" he sounded surprised, even if maybe it shouldn't have.

Flash grinned, that evil grin of his, "well yeah, what else would it be?"

"I doubt anybody here is over twenty one..." Peter pointed out.

"Oh, sorry, little Peter Parker playing by the rules?"

Peter flinched back, "I just-"

"It's fine Parker, not everybody is as brave as me, I get it."

Peter glared, Peter was way braver than Flash, Peter fought crime on the street after school every day, despite this Peter gave the cup back, "don't you have just some coke, please?"

Flash grinned, it was teasing, "sure thing Peter, I'll go get you some, enjoy the party."

Peter knew he would regret his decision of coming here, he just knew it, yet he was still surprised by just how quickly he came to regret it.

Flash came back, "I wasn't sure if you could take a full coke so I got you diet, is that okay?"

Peter grabbed the cup, giving a small sarcastic smile before turning away, walking over to some class mates who he got on a bit better with. Ned close behind him also glaring at Flash.

Peter sipped slowly at his coke for the next few hours, Peter had not had Diet coke in a while, not that he had coke all that much anyway, but he was still surprised by how different it tasted, he didn't mention it though not wanting further teasing, as he talked to his class mates about robots, chemistry, and other boring smart kid stuff. Peter couldn't really say he was enjoying the party, but he wasn't hating it either, and he was doing what Tony wanted and socialising, even so when his phone rang and he saw Tony Starks number on the screen he was relieved.

Peter gave a knowing grin at Ned, gulping down the rest of his coke, "gotta go, Stark Internship."

And with that Peter ran out of the house, answering the phone.

"Peter?"

"What's up boss?" Peter joked.

"Sorry to interrupt your party-"

"I'm sure it's more important," Peter said, already running though the street, as soon as he saw an alley dark enough he ran in, checked nobody was there and began to change.

"Middle of New York, big trouble, we desperately need any backup we can get and your closest."

"No problem, be right there."

"Thanks kid."

Tony had hung up, Peter knew whatever it was, it was big, because Tony sounded tired and desperate. Peter quickly climbed the walls of the alley he was in, having Karen send the location of his stuff to Ned to pick up, and jumping, webs shooting he was right on his way to New York city centre. Not that the kid needed to get very close to see the danger. Peter landed on a roof taking a breath and trying to figure out what the hell that was?

There was this monster, for lack of a better word, probably some alien or genetic experiment gone wrong, it was huge, like, size of a building huge, it was brown and slimy and horrible and there was Tony Stark fighting practically on his own, police shot normal guns but it did nothing to help. Peter imagined backup was on it's way, Peter jumped to the next building but almost fell, feeling suddenly dizzy, Peter frowned but ignored the sensation.

"I'm here," Peter informed Tony as he shot some web, hitting this giant slime ball that would probably have otherwise hit the older hero, "any useful info for me?"

"Yeah, don't let it get you," Tony shouted as Peter dodged a hit and shot some web at what he believed was the monsters eyes.

"Well, that's a shame my strategy fully consisted on letting it throw me around like a rag doll," the kid joked sarcastically, making Tony glare.

"I'm serious kid, this isn't your usual robbery," Tony warned, "if it wasn't completely necessary you wouldn't be here."

Peter gave a quick smile before jumping over the monster, making him look at the flying spider and giving Tony the chance to shoot at it, "any weak points?"

"Not sure yet."

"Any idea what the hell it is?"

"No clue."

Peter nodded, landing on a roof, suddenly feeling extremely dizzy.

"Kid!"

Reminding Peter he was in a battle and making him jump, just missing a giant slimy hand, Peter webbed the hand to the building hoping it would hold, unfortunately all it did is when the monsters raised his hand he took a big bit of the roof of with it, Peter feared for a moment the building would collapse but he was relieved when the bots got to work, seeing them in the battlefield made Peter smile.

"God, kid, tell me that was all part of your plan," Tony landed next to the kid on the second roof.

Peter smiled, "yeah, sure, not that it went very well but..." Peter dodged a slime ball.

"My goal right now is to just keep it from doing too much destruction, the police and shield agents are working on removing all civilians from the-" Tony stopped, Peter was holding his head, "kid?"

Peter looked up, his eyes were wide, "s-sorry, just... don't feel..."

Tony's expression hardened, "if you are not feeling well you need to leave."

Peter webbed another slime ball that nearly hit Tony, god, he was not paying attention today, "I'm fine."

"I do not say that as a punishment, Peter."

The use of the kids name got Peter to sigh, "I know, just let me help until backup comes."

Tony hesitated but nodded reluctantly, "fine, to the left," he ordered and Peter did as he was told.

Tony went in the opposite direction, shooting form the right while Peter webbed at the monster from the left, it didn't seem to do much other than keep the monster entertained, but perhaps that was enough for now.

"Vision is on his way," Tony informed, "I think he may be able to hold the monster so we can capture it and then let shield figure out what it is."

"A plan, good," Peter dodged another slime ball, another dizzy attack.

The monster turned towards Peter, the kid ducked away from what would have been a bad hit, jumping over the next when suddenly the feeling of dizziness over took him, and he blacked out in mid air.

When Peter woke up he saw a worried expression looking down at him, "T-Tony?"

Tony took in a deep breath, "Vision is here."

Peter tried to sit up but couldn't he was really dizzy, he rolled onto his side and threw up.

Tony's worried expression was replaced with one of anger, "your AI gave me your vitals," he informed.

Peter looked up confused, "what?"

Tony crossed his arms, "you're lucky, I know by now I can't stop you from being Spiderman!" he shouted, something he honestly hadn't done before, or at least not like this.

"Pardon? What?"

"Don't what me!" Tony threw his arms up, "you were meant to be better than me! Your fifteen for gods sake!"

"I don't know what your talking about," the kid said, curling up into a ball, the shouting making his head hurt.

"Drugs Peter! God damn it drugs!"

"What?" Peter looked up at Tony.

"Should have suspected that kind of thing at a party I just... I trusted you," Tony looked really sad anger fading for a moment.

Peter forced himself to sit up, nearly collapsed doing so but he didn't care because his hero thought Peter had take drugs and that hurt Peter, "I didn't take drugs," Peter said.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not," Peter glared, "I would never fucking do that! You should know that!"

Hearing the kid swear seemed to make Tony listen to the words, he shook his head, "you wouldn't..."

"I went to the party, they offered me alcohol and I refused it... I had a Diet Coke, not even a full coke!"

And then Peter froze, remembering the weird taste, the stupid grin on Flash's face, the moment the dizzy attacks began.

Peter closed his eyes, "I know what happened..."

Tony placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, helped to move him away from the pile of vomit and lean against a wall, "share?"

"This idiot, a bully, he gave me a Diet Coke, it tasted really weird but I just didn't... I'm sorry Mr Stark I didn't think about-"

"Some other kid, drugged you?"

Peter looked up at Tony who looked enraged.

"I'm sure he only meant it as a joke..."

"A joke? I don't care if it was a fucking joke or not! You don't drug people! Ever!"

Peter took in a deep breath, "it hurts..." Peter was leaning against the wall, breathing hard.

Tony gulped, "you were hit by the monster and you fell of the building, I'm going to get you to the facility for medical care... then, we are going to talk about this so called bully of yours."

Peter gave a small nod, not arguing as Tony picked him up, Peter was in an intense pain, he suspected he probably broke a bone or two when falling. Something that wasn't normal from him but if he was blacked out he doubted he was very concentrated on a safe landing."

Tony was half way to the facility, he wasn't flying at full speed out of fear of dropping the kid, he looked down, Peter had blacked out once more, considering what had happened, Peter was being quite strong. A wave of guilt fell over Tony, maybe telling Peter to go to a party was a bad idea, maybe those stuff just weren't for Peter. After all if Peter were a normal teenager this wouldn't have been as big of a deal, I mean, normal teens don't go jumping around buildings after a party... wait, no, no Tony didn't care if Peter was normal or not. Nobody had the right to do this to anybody.

What if the drug had affected the kid badly, and he hadn't been with Tony, what if the drug still affected the kid badly? Tony looked down at Peter, what if it was reacting badly right now? Tony sped up just a tiny bit.

Peter opened small eyes, he heard a beeping noise, he felt the small needles, he frowned, "you are overreacting," he mumbled without even opening his eyes, he didn't need to, he recognized the familiar breathing.

"You were drugged, then fell of a building," the quick, short response came from Tony Stark himself, who was sitting next to the bed, heads in his arms, tired.

Peter looked up at his hero and mentor, "is it bad?"

"Well, for anybody else it would be, for you, you'll be fine."

Peter smiled, "good to know."

"Even so, couples of days bed rest, at the least," Tony's tone was final.

Peter smiled, "it hurts."

"I can give you pain killers but..."

"I know, I know, they do nothing for me," Peter sat up, rubbing his head, "what kind of drug was it?"

Tony shook his head, "some stupid little thing, nothing dangerous really, not like I was worried about, but it was, serious enough to cause the accident, there by, serious enough for me to phone the kids dad."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "and?"

"Well, I doubt you will be getting any trouble from said kid, at least for a couple of months, also, hope you weren't looking forward to his next party."

Peter smiled, "well, I don't have to go to any more for another month," Peter pointed out.

Tony rolled his eyes, "you don't have to go to parties if you don't want to, just... some kind of social gathering, go out to burger king or something with a couple of friends?"

Peter laughed, "what? Not as fond of the idea of parties now?"

"Honestly, I'm tempted to cancel the next party I was invited to," Tony laughed.

Peter smiled.

"How about, I send Happy in my place and we go out for a Burguer King?"

Peter smiled even more, "definitely, way better than any party!"

Tony nodded, standing up, "anyway, now that you are awake... I need to go get some sleep, also, you should be resting."

Peter nodded, giving a small thumbs up, he rolled over to his side, "thanks Mr Stark... for everything."

Tony smiled as the kid fell asleep, "thank you kid... for reminding me of what it is I work to protect."


End file.
